


Play with you

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Boners, Improvised Sex Toys, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Shotacon, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shu was bored, it was time to play with his favorite toy.
Relationships: Ujigawa Shuu/Karasuma Reiji
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Play with you

**Author's Note:**

> Is microphone a sex toy...?
> 
> This fic is inspired by a drawing that i seen, again.
> 
> Warning: This fics contains Shu using a microphone to jerk off Reiji, because...he's bored...with a little surprise at the end.

The real reason about this situation is because Shu was bored and wanted to play. 

Play with his personal toy, Reji. 

Reiji was kneeling with his legs open, his arms behind and hands tied up. He was still wearing his usual suit, Shuu wanted that way. 

Shu in exchange, had a microphone in his hands, buy a sex toy would be nice, but he's still a minor, sadly he cant bough it for his own, the more near object to be like a dildo was the microphone.

"Well, let's star like we always did" 

Shu pressed the microphone on Reiji's crotch, with a few movements, was enough to make him hard. 

"Fufu, you never change Reiji aren't ya? Your sweet spot is the same like always".

"Nngh" his eyes were closed, he doesn't mean to enjoy it, he never going to enjoy it, that was a mere natural reaction from his body. 

"C'mon Reji, moan louder for me, can ya’? Don't worry, nobody else is in home now, they took out for a walk." 

He wasn't sure if believe him or not, but orders are orders, anyway he was too ashamed to show his face to Shu while making weird sounds, the only thing he did was bowed his head, like he did always.

The moans get louder when Shu pressed and moved more the microphone around Reiji's hard dick. 

However he stopped. 

"Aahh~ this gets boring, maybe you got used to it, that it's not longer exciting anymore" 

Reiji panted, he was too tired, but the bad thing about this is he was almost to come, so he was left unsatisfied. 

"Uh? What das happening Reiji? You couldn't come? Don't worry i have a better way to make you finish~." 

Shu hold Reiji's face with his hands and raised it, he stared it for a moment and then started to kiss him. The kiss started raw, just the lips connecting each other, until he feels something, a tongue running through his mouth, there was not time to have a break, Shuu can't stop.

"S-shuu s-to-" he can barely talk, Shu was giving it all, like it was something he really wanted to do some time ago. Everything started with Shuu holding his face to kiss him, but now he's hugging Reiji really tight, anyway the raw kissing never stopped until now.

They separated their mouths.

After a brief moment, finally, Reiji was free from Shu's lips. He can breath again.

Both of them were panting, kissing was exhausting. They still had rest of saliva in their mouths.

Return the breathing is hard, but anyway he didnt come like Shu said, he was still hard, but only kissing wasn't enough for him, probably he got used to it at the end...

Reiji regains a little of his awareness and starts looking into the little boy until he notices a little bulge in his pants, the boy has an erection, it was the first time of Reiji is watching something like this on Shu... it was unexpected, but at the same time he was liking it

...Then he thinks to himself "Looks like this little piece of shit had enough with only a kiss huh".


End file.
